


Whap!!

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-14
Updated: 2003-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillow fights can be fun.<br/>Only my third fic, so feedback is appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whap!!

## Whap!!

by Gary

[]()

* * *

It was an unusually warm spring night in Metropolis. The moon, nearly full, had moved far enough across the midnight sky to shine softly on the western walls of a trio of gleaming skyscrapers, shining brightly in through the open balcony doors of a penthouse bedroom, gently lighting the room inside... 

.... 

Shivering, Lex opened one eye and glared at the clock. 2:28 A.M. and no covers. And because Clark had ripped his silk boxers off, nothing on at all to protect him from the cold. Reaching behind, Lex grabbed the covers and pulled, which resulted in enough blankets and a warm, naked Clark being pulled against his back, just perfect for removing the chill.  
...  
3:09 A.M. DAMN it's cold again. "Damnit Clark" and a tug on the blankets, resulted in an incoherent groan, an arm wrapped around his chest, and a kiss/lick to the bump on the back of his head.  
...  
4:19 A.M. The cold didn't wake him up as much as the uncontrollable shivering did, this time. "Clark, I swear I'm gonna --" Well. This is a new way to steal the covers. 

Clark, his incredible Clark, was sleeping. Face down. with the blankets draped over that slim, muscular back and hips, trailing down off his legs, with his broad shoulders exposed. Using his forearms as a pillow. Four feet above the mattress! 

Shivering still, Lex got to his knees, then stood on the bed. Unable to resist, he lifted the covers enough to see that yes, his lover was sleeping unsupported, nude, with the sheer unmitigated GALL to be warm to the touch. This simply won't do... 

Leaning down, he grabbed his pillow with both hands and took a deep breath. _WHAP_!! 

**"WHAT THE??"**

_WHAP_!! "I am" _WHAP_!! "sick and _TIRED_ " _WHAP_!! "HEY!!" _WHAP_!! "of you stealing" "LEX!" _WHAP_!! "my blankets!" _WHAP_!! "STOP!" _WHAP_!! 

Falling to the bed, Clark grabbed a pillow as well.  WHAM! _WHAP_!!  WHAM! _WHAP_!  WHAM! WHAM! **_WHAP_!!  WHAM!!! _WHAP_! _WHAP_! _POP_!!**

"Now just _LOOK_ what you did to my favorite pillow!" feathers drifted through the air as Lex pounced on the giggling farmboy, pushing him to his back. 

"I'm sorry! But you didn't have to HIT me with it, you know..." grabbing the now sweaty Lex by his shoulders, Clark rolled them over, pinning his love to the mattress. 

_WHAP_! Grabbing another pillow, Lex attacked again, a direct hit to Clark's ear! "Hey!" Using the distraction, he rolled the pair back over - the two sweaty bodies now pressed together, legs entwined, breathing heavily, laughing and snickering softly. 

"I'm sorry you were cold" green eyes shining in the dimly lit room, Clark rolled them over again, settling in to straddle a leg while running a hand down Lex's chest and abs. "I'll be sure to warm you up." 

Stroking the hairless thigh, he leant in for a kiss, lightly sucking Lex's lower lip as he cupped his balls. Smirking against his groaning lover, Clark shifted to rub his own cock and balls against the leg he straddled. His actions were rewarded by another groan, so he continued to grind slowly against the leg that was rising up to caress his lightly-furred sac, kissing all the while. 

Never to be outdone, Lex began his own assault, one hand reaching to hold Clark's head, fingers running through the dark hair, while the other grabbed the boy's hip, pulling him closer. 

Encouraged, Clark stepped up his efforts. Shifting slightly, he slid up to get cock-to-cock with his lover and cupped his balls, lifting them up to hold them against his own. "Still wanna hit me with a pillow?" he asked, eyes flashing with desire. 

"Only if you stop." Wrapping both arms around the neck and broad shoulders above him, Lex lifted his hips to thrust his cock against the cock and washboard abs above him. Capturing the lips of his floating farmboy, he invaded, tracing his tongue along the roof of his mouth. 

Lost in the kisses, Clark mindlessly traced his hands along the well-muscled body beneath him. Leg, hip, torso and back, pausing to caress the pebbled nipples before slowly working his way back down. As he returned his attention to the cock beneath him, he began to thrust his own against it. 

Giving in to his inner slut, Lex hooked a leg behind Clark to allow himself more control. Thrusting lightly, he broke the kiss to bite along the stubble-covered chin "I didn't wake you up just so you could kill me like this," he breathed. 

"No, you woke me so that I could warm you up... and I'm working on that right now." Breaking free of Lex's grasp, he slid down, nipping as we went. Scar, chin, throat, nipple, ribs. Nipping hard at Lex's navel, feeling him shudder, he smirked and worked his way further down, leaving a slick wet trail with his tongue to the base of a now-solidly erect cock. 

Lightly circling the base of the silky-smooth cock, he lifted up slightly to kiss the head, brushing he lips across it two, three, then four times before flattening his tongue and tasting the precum that he found there. Pausing for an instant, he wrapped his lips around, humming lightly, then sliding down the shaft and back, taking in a little more with each stroke. 

"Claaarrk. I'll buy you a Ferrari if you just... don't... stop." 

Looking up at Lex's sweating face, evil smile evident in his dark green eyes, he relaxed his throat and slid the rest of the way down. 

"ggguuuuuuuh don't stop!" 

With hands in his hair, Clark twisted his head side to side as he rose back up and down the shaft. Ever so slowly, he pulled his left hand down from teasing Lex's right nipple, he dragged it down his torso and across the taut abs, bringing it to the base of a now almost painfully swollen cock while two fingers of his right hand stroked and teased his perineum. Feeling the cock in his mouth begin to swell again, he wrapped his thumb and finger around the base, forming an instant cock ring, clamping down and staving off the impending eruption while his other hand reached for the Glide on the nightstand. 

"Why would I want a Ferrari? I have all I need right here." Quickly aiming a short burst of heat at the small bottle in his right hand, he then drizzled the silky warm substance onto his puckered target. Dropping the bottle, he slid two fingers into Lex while swallowing his cock to the base.. 

"ClaarK! Either fuck me or let me come!" gasped the bald billionaire, as he thrust himself against the fingers that were stretching and twisting inside him. Grabbing the boy Clark by the shoulder, he pulled the boy away from his cock, and halfway up his body for a kiss, tasting the salt of his own lube on the lips of his lover. 

"I love it when you're pushy like this," teased the boy in a voice that should only be used for phone-sex. Pulling himself the rest of the way up, Clark nestled his cock against the now-twitching hole. "Do you really want me to do this?" 

Lex didn't know what was sexier: The voice, the evil grin, or the arousal that was so apparent in his lover's eyes. Unable to decide on that, he chose action instead. Shifting his legs, he hooked them behind Clark and thrust himself against the satin-wrapped steel that was now sliding into him. 

Two moans of pleasure combining into a kiss, they paused for a moment, Clark seeking control of his strength while Lex again adjusted to the size of his lover. Another deep kiss, ending with Lex running his hands down the slim waist and hips to grab his lover's ass, pulling him closer still. 

His raging need under control, Clark began a slow and steady thrusting. Slow, easy, and balls-deep on his way in, and pulling out - almost out, and then sliding back in. As Lex pulled, groaned and pushed against him, he picked up speed, letting out groans that matched his lover's as they both felt his cock hitting and sliding against Lex's prostate. 

"God! Lex! I want-" the boy gasped out, eyes widening as Lex groaned "Claaark" and shuddered beneath him, coming at last, spraying their bellies as he ran his hands through Clark's hair. 

Unable to hold off longer, Clark gave in to the trembling flesh surrounding him and came. Thrusting erratically, feeling his own cock convulse from the pleasure running through him, he collapsed on top of Lex, gasping. 

"I- I- love you," he managed to get out, running his thumb along Lex's jaw line. 

"I love you too Clark," came the reply, as Lex ran his fingers through Clarks sweat-soaked hair. "Don't move yet," he urged as Clark tried to pull out, "I love how this feels right now." 

Gently stroking each other. , kissing and nibbling on lips and chins, they shifted to one side as Clark's cock finally slid out. Grabbing the covers from the edge of the bed, Lex covered them both as his farmboy kissed his neck and jaw again. Holding each other in their arms, they drifted back to sleep. 

* * *

I was inspired by Ruby's version of Clex, as read in Promise and Not Yet! So, yes, this bedroom was   
stolen from the LexCorp towers as written by her. She is so far more talented than I. Otherwise, this   
fic was inspired by this really funny bit of porn I grabbed somewhere online. It was European, the   
actors spoke no english, possibly were from some Baltic country, and were soooo hot. So: Clex inspired   
by Ruby, plot (what plot) inspired by two hot baltic porn actors. I just wrote it down.


End file.
